Trump-Russia Connections/June Notes
These are notes to be cleaned up and posted to appropriate pages and sections: DISREGARD code if you can ... # USSR us kushner investments 666 Fifth Avenue, NYC # # # # # # # us allies world uk election # # # # USSR invest congress Senate Intelligence Committee # congress overs comey to testify # congress overs Senate Intelligence Committee # # # ******************** ***US campaign*** ******************** USSR us trump >># USSR us Kushner # # *****follow***** >## USSR us Kushner Companies EB-5 Properties * One Journal Square ** proposed two luxury towers ** $150 million EB-5 loan * Trump Bay Street ** $50 million EB-5 loan ** 50-story residential luxury tower ** apartments rent for up to $4,700 a month ** 2015 census data showed unemployment rate within a roughly three-block radius was 2.6 percent # USSR us Kushner Unnamed Trump Bay Street Foreign Investor # flynn advised against retaliation and indicated that US policy would change under the Trump administration >># *****follow***** >## TCNST ag sessions # *****follow***** >## Sessions Meetings with Russians between Jeff Sessions and assorted Russians April 27, 2016, Mayflower Hotel, Washington, DC Highlight: same day as an event held by then-candidate Trump who promised in a speech to seek better relations with Russia * Attendees of small VIP reception prior to Trump speech ** Sessions ** Kislyak ># Jeff Sessions' Staff >># camp supporters Roger Stone >># Gerald "Jerry" DeLemus founded NH's largest Tea Party group; sentenced to seven years in federal prison for conspiracy to commit an offense against the US and to interstate travel in aid of extortion * participated in the Bundy Ranch standoff against the government in Nevada in 2014 * listed as Trump delegate, 2016 Republican National Convention ** missed the convention because he was being detained in a federal prison outside of Las Vegas # Susan DeLemus wife of Gerald "Jerry" DeLemus; former two-term New Hampshire state representative Trump delegate, 2016 Republican National Convention # Jack Kimball former chair, New Hampshire Republican Party; organized a rally for Gerald "Jerry" DeLemus * seeking presidential pardon for DeLemus * part of a group asking US Attorney General Jeff Sessions to step into the matter # Nigel Farage former leader of the UKIP (United Kingdom Independence Party) * first met Trump in 2016 following the RNC * first met Steve Bannon in the summer of 2012 ** also met members of Jeff Sessions' staff in the summer of 2012 * had dinner with Roger Stone ** Stone has admitted being in contact with Guccifer 2.0 * met Alexander Yakovenko, the Russian ambassador to the UK, in 2013 * met with Julian Assange in March, 2017 at the Ecuadoran Embassy * has made about three appearances for RT since late 2015-early 2016 ** Farage's spokesman declined to comment on whether Farage received compensation for RT appearances ** RT also declined to comment, citing confidentiality >># ********************* ***Trump Admin*** ********************* whmm # # # whmm Talking Points whmm Bannon >># whmm ann coulter # whmm anonymous White House source # trump # # # # >## poss security breach # Trump transition gen >># Trump transition Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) chair, House Intelligence Committee # Trump administration gen >># >># USSR trump admin doj # Sarah Isgur Flores spokeswoman, Department of Justice # ># Rex Tillerson Secretary of State >># Steve Bannon advisor to the President ># Scott Pruitt director Environmental Protection Agency ># = = trump foreign pol US Foreign Policy # # ># ********************** ***Other US not ic*** ********************** Centreville and Oyster Bay Russian diplomatic retreats >># >># US Consulate in St. Petersberg >># >># Thomas Shannon US undersecretary of state for political affairs >># USSR us other agency Office of Government Ethics director Walter M. Shaub # Rep. Tim Walberg (R MI 7th) # **************** ***US Allies*** **************** UN General Assembly UN undersecretary general for counterterrorism Secretary General António Guterres will decide who fills the new job >># G7 economic report # Group of 20 summit in Hamburg 7-8 July, 2017 >># NATO # Paris Accord Signatories * 195 countries ** Nicaragua didn't sign because it thought the deal was too weak ** Syria was not involved in the negotiations because of their civil war * Grantham Research Institute found that the mere existence of the Accord had prodded dozens of countries to enact new clean-energy laws # ># world germany # ********************** ***In-betweeners*** ********************** Julian Assange >># UKIP United Kingdom Independence Party, originally the Anti-Federalist League * right wing, populist, single-issue (Eurosceptic) party * founded 3 September 1993 * eventually coalesced around the idea of leaving the EU (Brexit) * Nigel Farage was leader from 2006-2009 and again from 2010 until winning the Brexit vote in 2016, after which he quit again # **************** ***Russians*** **************** Putin >># # Anatoly Antonov new Russian Ambassador to the US; former Deputy Foreign Minister >># Sergey Kislyak former Russian Ambassador to the US UN undersecretary general for counterterrorism ># >># ># Sergei Lavrov Russian Foreign Minister >># Sergei Ryabkov Russian Deputy Foreign Minister >># RT >># Alexander Yakovenko, Russian ambassador to the UK >># ********************* ***dead russians*** ********************* ****************************** ***Business Arangements*** ****************************** **************************************************** ***Meetings Between Russians & Trump people*** **************************************************** April 27, 2016, Mayflower Hotel, Washington, DC Highlight: same day as an event held by then-candidate Trump who promised in a speech to seek better relations with Russia * Attendees of small VIP reception prior to Trump speech ** Sessions ** Kislyak ># May 8 2017, New York * Attendees ** Thomas Shannon US undersecretary of state for political affairs ** Sergei Ryabkov Russian Deputy Foreign Minister >># May 10, 2017, State Department, Washington, DC * Attendees ** Tillerson ** Lavrov ** Kislyak >># May 10, 2017, Oval Office, Washington, DC * Attendees ** President Trump ** tillerson ** lavrov ** kislyak >># *************************** ***useful russians govt*** *************************** ***************** ***Sanctions*** ***************** ********************************************** ***Distractions Red Herrings Scapegoats*** ********************************************** obama admin follow close compounds/expel 35 >># >># susan rice # USSR red herring Prospective One Journal Square Chinese Investor # ********************** ***Russian Spying*** ********************** *********************** ***Russian Hackers*** *********************** Guccifer 2.0 >># ********************* ***Russian News*** ********************* ****************************** ***Misc Russian Activities*** ****************************** *********************************** ***USSR invest INDEPENDENT*** *********************************** *********************************** ***USSR invest INTEL COMMU*** *********************************** unnamed intel sources >># >># >># FBI ># former fbi dir # ******************************* ***USSR invest CONGRESS*** ******************************* Congressional investigators ># house intel cmte hearing may 23, 2017 Brennan # House Intel Cmte Rep. Devin Nunes (R CA 22nd) chair, House Intelligence Committee # ************************** ***USSR invest PRESS*** ************************** invest press gen # CNN Jim Sciutto, Jamie Gangel, Shimon Prokupecz and Marshall Cohen Sciutto is Chief National Security Correspondent; Gangel is a veteran correspondent; Prokupecz is a producer and covers law enforcement; Cohen is a researcher and producer ># the Guardian Stephanie Kirchgaessner, Nick Hopkins and Luke Harding Kirchgaessner is Rome Correspondent; Hopkins is Head of Investigations; Harding is foreign correspondent >># wapo Karen DeYoung and Adam Entous DeYoung is associate editor and senior national security correspondent; Entous writes about national security, foreign policy and intelligence >># >># >># >># USSR invest press wapo Matea Gold national political reporter # wapo Ishaan Tharoor covers foreign affairs for Washington Post >#